insaniquariumfandomcom-20200223-history
Challenge Mode/Strategies
This is a page for strategies on the Challenge modes. Feel free to add your own. Tank 1 Moon Snail's 3-pet strategy This is a strategy for those who only have 3 Pets, but need the money to get to the 4 pet upgrade. This is an easy and quick strategy for completing tank 1. : Pets: Shrapnel, Presto, Walter, optional (But if you have it, choose Seymour or Rhubarb.) : Difficulty: Easy Start by changing Presto to Shrapnel. Punch one of the Shraps whenever you get the chance. If Presto reverts his form, turn him back into shrapnel. Once a guppy becomes a teen, buy two guppies. Keep punching Shrap whenever you get the chance. Once an alien appears, turn Presto into Gumbo. Once you kill the alien, change presto back to Shrap. Keep punching them. When a guppy becomes an adult, buy both quality upgrades, and if you can, a quanity. Buy some more guppies. Whenever an alien appears, turn presto into Gumbo. Do not buy a carnivore just yet. Once the timer hits 5:00, buy an egg piece. Buy as many carnivores as you can, and buy some guppies to feed them. After the next alien attack, turn Presto into Walter. Focus more on punching carnivores than punching Shrap. Buy another egg shell and buy some carnivores. With this strategy, you should be able to win before you meet your first difficulty increased alien. CHEAP 4-Pet Strategy (WORKS ON ALL TANKS EXCEPT FOR TANK 3) Pets: Amp, Walter, Angie, Presto Using Presto, transform him into Walter. This method is all about luck and placement of Amp, but if you're lucky, you can easily clear tanks with ease. Due to Walter instantly charging Amp, you're gonna want them to line up, and when they are, use Walter's punch to charge amp. Keep purchasing guppies to double your amount of diamonds each time. Once you obtain the desired amount, change the Prestro Walter into Blip to unlock the egg shell piece and you can complete the level. Tank 2 This is a 3 pet strategy. This is a good but not fast strategy to beat Tank 2. Pets: Stinky, Presto, Seymour (Meryl if you can have 4) Difficulty: Medium for 3 pets, easy for 4 pets Immediately, change Presto into Shrapnel. When one of your guppies grows, buy lots of guppies. Get as many as you can before the first alien attack. During the attack, if it is a Gus, turn Presto into Gumbo, if it is a Destructor, turn Presto into Gumbo, Gash, or Rufus. After the first alien, turn Presto into Prego or Meryl. Get a star guppy as soon as you can and buy a starcatcher when you have at least one star guppy. An easy strategy is to have 2 star guppies for the first starcatcher, then 1 for every next starcatcher. You should finish in 9-12 minutes, depending on your luck and skill. Experiences with the strategy 3 pets: 4 attempts, 10 minutes on 3 attempts, 11 minutes on 1. 4 pets: 2 attempts, 7 minutes on 1, 6 on the other. Tank 3 * This 3 pet strategy works, but is very hard. It will take a very long time. Pets: Stinky, Presto, Seymour (Meryl if you have 4) Difficulty: Hard for 3 pets, medium for 4 pets This is another strategie (by Esteban Z-29) * Pets: Presto, Gumbo, Prego and, if you have the 4 pets limit, Stanley. # Use Presto as Shrapnel most of the time, except when the aliens attack and when you have a lot of money to collect and a lot of fish to feed. # When the aliens come: If Psychosquid (type P) attacks, turn Presto into Itchy or Gash in advanced difficulties. If Ulysses (type U) turn Presto into another Stanley '(if you already have one, so the 2 Stanleys destroy the 2 energy balls. If not, use Angie or Itchy) or 'Angie '''when 2 or more Ulysses are coming. # Upgrade food quantity & quality at max. # Buy 1 or 2 Guppycrunchers, but not Beetlemunchers. # When the time hits 5 minutes and all things to buy open (and so start to increase it's prices), buy a Beetlemuncher or 2, collect pearls and start to upgrade the laser to maximum. # Too many fish to feed and '''money to collect? Then turn Presto-Shrapnel into Presto-Stinky. # Once you have maxed out your laser, buy some more guppycrunchers and beetlemunchers (4 of each one would be good). Collect money and buy the egg pieces, try to re-buy the guppycrunchers & beetlemunchers. # And now that you've bought 2 of the 3 egg pieces, try to have a lot of beetlemunchers (and also guppycrunchers to feed them), you should reach to victory in a few seconds (obviusly if the octopus invasion doesn't kill all you fish). Difficulty: Medium. Tip: Watch guppycrunchers, when they're going in the same direction as a baby guppy, they want to eat it '(obviously). So don't worry: Buy a new guppy for each guppycruncher (the new one will be hungry) and put some fish food in the medium-bottom of the tank to attract them so they are horribly eaten so you can earn money. ;-; Tank 4 Do not even attempt this without 4 pets. Pets: Stinky Difficulty: Very Hard Another Strategy (4 pets) by Esteban Z-29 * Pets: Presto, Gumbo, Wadsworth, Stanley. # Turn Presto into Shrapnel and collect bombs. Once you get enough money, buy 2 more breeders and upgrade food quality & quantity to maximum. # For the first alien attack, turn Presto into Itchy, and for the advanced aliens, into Gash. If the aliens are Ulysses & Destructor, immediately turn Presto into Angie. # When you have a lot of fish and can't feed them and collect the money at the same time, turn Presto into Stinky and buy some Carnivores (then 1 or 2 Ultravores, upgrade to maximum the weapon and try to have 3, 4 or 5 Ultravores the aliens eat them all the time, use just 2/3 at time. # Once you've successfully bought 2 of the egg pieces, wait for the next alien attack to end, then buy as many Ultravores as you can, BUY A LOT! and wait a few seconds until you reach the price of the egg. # Buy the egg and, '''ENJOY YOUR 20.000 SHELLS AND YOUR '(maybe) NEW STORY!''' Difficulty: Medium-Hard. Note: I have tried it 2 or 3 times and I only passed the level 1 time (the only one I did it) but... I DID IT! Category:Community Category:Strategies